This invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for protecting bicycles and similar items in home garages which are customarily devoid of suitable fixed supports to which such items can be locked. More particularly it pertains to a device which can be permanently installed in the wall of a home garage to provide an anchoring station to which a chain or cable securing the item or items to be protected can be attached by means of a padlock.
Most such devices presently in use are lightweight and are seldom attached to an object which is permanently installed in the garage wall. Consequently, bicycles and other such items can be readily stolen from home garages by amateur thieves with the use of only standard hand tools such as hacksaws, bolt clippers, chisels and hammers. Fully cognizant of this situation, the applicant has developed an inexpensive and sturdy anchoring device which is easy to install, and comprises components that cannot be readily breached even by professional thieves using special tools and equipment.